


Lullaby

by dementedsymphony



Category: Glee
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Kum forever, M/M, Sam was supposed to be gay, Written many many many moons ago, domestic AU, pure fluff, use of favorite childhood lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kurt put their daughter to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post my fics from fanfiction.net. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Kurt looked at the clock on his desk and then to the stack of papers he still had left to grade. He let out an overly dramatic sigh as he reached for his phone. He quickly scrolled down to home and pressed the call button.

"I am draining the noodles as we speak. When are you getting home?" Kurt smiled and leaned back into the chair.

"How many times must I teach you how to properly answer the phone?"

"I knew it was you." Kurt sighed. He can almost see his husband shrug his shoulders and answer with a derpy smile.

"I'm not going to make it home for dinner. I have all these papers to grade and not to mention the set list I have to start working on for Sectionals." He heard a loud bang and a girly giggle in the background. He smiled as he listened as Sam dropped the phone and from what Kurt could gather was chasing their energetic four year old around the kitchen. Kurt knew when he caught her because the giggle got louder before the high pitched voice screamed into the phone.

"Hi daddy! Are you coming home now?" Kurt smiled into the phone.

"No baby. Not right now, but soon. Can you put dad on the phone? I love you."

"Ok, be home soon." He heard Sam sigh into the phone.

"You know, those papers can be brought home and I can easily help you with the list. I made your favorite." Kurt smiled into the phone. Just hearing Sam's tone of voice alone was enough to make him want to forget everything all together and just be with the blond.

"I won't stay to much longer. I should be home in time to tuck Layla into bed. If I'm not do not let her stay up. You know how she can get if she doesn't get enough sleep and you have enough to deal with."

"Yeah, she gets like her daddy all grouchy and cute. I got this. It's not as hard as you would thi-" A loud crash followed by giggles was all he heard before Sam mumbled a quick 'I love you see you soon' than hung up.

Sam hung up the phone and surveyed the mess around him. In the short amount of time that he was on the phone, his daughter had managed to get every single pot and pan out of the cupboards and were now using them as drums. She looked at him with a triumphant smile, her brown curls bouncing playfully across her face, her hazel eyes gleaming with joy.

"You do realize that when daddy gets home and sees this mess, he's going to kill me." His only response was a giggle as he drained the noodles and gathered their plates. Layla banged away as he pulled the garlic bread from the oven and with a flair that would have made his husband blush filled plates with the pasta and sauce. He lit a couple of tea light candles and placed them in the middle of the table. He walked up to his daughter and bowed.

"Mademoiselle, your dinner awaits." He picked he up placing her gently into her booster chair. He grabbed the cloth napkin, snapping it in the air. Layla clapped her hands and giggled, bringing a smile to her father's face.

"Chin up, princess." She lifted her chin as he placed the cloth around her neck. He sat himself down and started cutting into the tofu.

"You eat all of it now, or no dessert." Dinner passed as it normally did. Layla who quickly got bored with eating her dinner started wearing it. Which resulted in a mini food fight equaling a much needed bath. Which those were always fun. Sam loved giving Layla baths. She liked to play pirate and he always got to be the captain. He pulled her out of the tub and before he could finish drying her off, she was off like a naked bullet. He chased her around, the chase always ending in her bedroom. He had her night clothes draped over his arm.

She lifted up her arms as he put her nightgown on. He took a quick glance at his watch and frowned. Kurt had five minutes to get home to put Layla to bed. When they brought their daughter home from the hospital, Kurt had just gotten his first teaching job and didn't want to pass up the opportunity. Neither wanted to get a nanny or put the child in daycare, so Sam opted to be the stay at home dad and work on his Comic series from home. They had also agreed that since Sam got to spend the entire day with Layla, that bedtime would be their 'special time'. He never missed it if he could help it. Sometimes Sam would stand by the door and listen as they talked and his favorite part, when Kurt would sing the little girl to sleep.

He tucked the girl into her bed and got her favorite bear. She grasped it close as he did his nightly monster check. When she was convinced that he scared the monsters away, he placed a kiss on her forehead and told her goodnight. As he was walking out the door he heard her sniffle.

"Where is daddy? He has to say goodnight." Sam sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Daddy had to work late, he'll be home soon but he won't be able to tuck you in. Now be a big girl and go to sleep. Alright?" She held her bear close and shook her head.

"Daddy always tells me a story and then sings to me. I can't sleep. Will you sing to me?" Uh oh. Not good. He ran his hand through his hair weighing his options. He could attempt to sing her to sleep and if Kurt found out face his wrath (he wouldn't really kill him would he?) or he could just tell her to go to sleep. But those eyes, just like with Kurt. All she had to do was look at him with those eyes and he was hooked. He sighed and let out a weary laugh.

"You had me at the eyes. You and your daddy I swear. He has taught you well." His daughter giggled as he got up and made the quick trip to their room across the hall. He pulled the guitar strap over his shoulders and got comfortable. He strummed quickly, making sure that it was in tune.

"Any requests, my lady?" She put her finger to her cheek, something she obviously picked up from Kurt. She was so much like him it was scary.

"The song that grandma Hummel used to sing to daddy when he was little. I like that one." He grinned and had to admit it was one of his favorites as well. Kurt didn't talk about his mom often, so it wasn't hard to know which song she wanted. He strummed the chords beginning the song.

Kurt took a quick look at his watch and ran toward the door. He was late true, but he knew that she would still be up. He locked the front door and walked quickly up the stairs, slowing at the top. He heard the strumming of Sam's guitar and inched his way to Layla's bedroom door. There was perfection as far as Kurt was concerned and he took a mental picture of the moment. He paused and listened as Sam begun to sing.

Lavender blue, dilly dilly. Lavender green.

If I were king, dilly dilly, you'd be my queen

Who told me so, dilly dilly. Who told me so?

I told myself, dilly dilly. I told me so.

Kurt held his breath for the chorus, confusion and pride washing over him. How did Sam know this song? He watched as Sam smiled because Layla jumped in singing the chorus before he could even take his next breath.

If your dilly dilly heart, feels a dilly dilly way

And if you answer yes. In a dilly little church on a dilly dilly day

You'll be wed in a dilly dilly dress of….

She waved her hand, letting her dad know that it was his turn.

Lavender blue, dilly dilly. Lavender green

Than I'll be king dilly dilly, and you'll be my queen

Kurt watched as he strummed, working his way to the next part of the song. He snuck into the room and wrapped an arm across his husband's shoulder. Sam and Layla smiled as they let him take the next verse.

Lavender blue, dilly dilly. Lavender green

When you are king, dilly dilly you'll need a queen.

Who told me so, dilly dilly. Who told me so?

I told myself dilly dilly. I told me so.

Layla took her moment to shine while Kurt and Sam alternated from watching her and looking at each other.

If your dilly dilly heart, feels a dilly dilly way

And if you answer yes. In a dilly little church on a dilly dilly day

I'll be wed in a dilly dilly dress of

Lavender blue, dilly dilly. Lavender green

Then you'll be king, dilly dilly

And I will be your queen

She held onto the final note as long as she was able. Her parents clapped in approval and she awkwardly bowed. Kurt went to her and tucked her back in, kissing her gently on the forehead and tweaked her nose, eliciting a giggle.

"You will be a Broadway diva yet, my love. Now, it's bedtime. For real this time." he gave the child one more kiss and grabbed his husbands hand, pulling him from the room.

"Goodnight dad, goodnight daddy. I love you." Sam turned at the door and blew her a kiss.

"We love you too, princess. Sleep with the angels." They turned her light off and left the door cracked open. Kurt didn't waste anytime and pulled Sam into their room by the collar of his shirt. Before Sam knew it, he was on the bed with his beautiful husband straddling him.

"Alright, spill. How do you know that song?" Sam groaned in frustration. It was hard to think coherent thoughts when Kurt was on top. He saw the seriousness in his loves eyes and pulled himself up off the bed, propping himself up with his elbows.

"I kinda spy on you and Layla's night time ritual. I know that it's your time to spend with her and I have no rig-" He was stopped by the incredible feeling of having Kurt's lips against his. It's been years that they have been together, and he knew that even if they had an eternity he would never stop feeling the butterflies. Or the tingling sensation he got when they touched. He moaned in protest when he felt Kurt's lips leave his.

"I think that every once in a while if you want to join us, you can. I mean, I wouldn't mind." Sam laughed at how unconvincing his husband sounded.

"Yes, yes you would. And it's okay. You guys should have something that is just for the two of you. In a way, I feel like I was out of line tonight. I should have just waited for you to come home and you two could have done your thing. I'm not going to lie, it felt nice. I may get her attention all the time, but it's you that she connects with on a level I'm not even going to pretend to understand." Kurt smiled and began running his hands up and down his husbands chest.

"I won't allow it every night. But once in a while I think would be nice. I'm not mad that you did it. I don't know anyone who is strong enough to say no to those eyes." Sam pointed an accusatory finger at him and laughed.

"That's all you, baby. She gets it from you!" Kurt swatted him with his hand.

"Oh yeah! She gets her cute hyperactivity from you. I swear, sometimes I don't know how you can make it a full day and not need a nap." Sam smiled, placing his hand on Kurt's hip, tracing circles with his thumb. Resisting the urge to work his way to a more sensitive portion of his husbands hips.

"In the end it's all worth it. I wouldn't trade my life with you and Layla for anything. And if you are serious and ever need a sexy guitarist for your performance, I'm your guy." Kurt placed a chaste kiss on his husbands lips. Sam opened his eyes and recognized the smirk that played on his loves lips. Kurt bent down to his ear and whispered.

"I'm pretty sure she's asleep right now. How about serenading me for a while?" Sam grabbed his hips and flipped him over onto his back.

"I thought you would never ask."


End file.
